prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC548
Kibou VS Zetsubou Saigo no Taiketsu! is the 46th episode of the series Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Synopsis Following from previous episode, Desperaia used the Collet to achieve eternal youth and power, while Kawarino puts the Despair mask on Milk. Dream Collet now turned to stone after using it's only wish. Kawarino says, that the only thing they have left is Despair. Dream tried attacking, but Kawarino was stronger. Then he used the 5 black cards to create despair for the Cures. Those cards became a giant puddle, that apsorbs those who have lost all the hope and gave up to Despair. It absorbed the 4 girls, but Dream still resisted. She said she doesn't want to feel the sadness after losing her friends again, and will do everything to prevent that. Then she collapsed again, being absorbed by the despair puddle. Then a shine of beads woke them up. Rouge said, that she finally found the perfect beads for the accessory she's making. She said to Karen and everyone, that she found what she wants to do in future. After seeing the happy faces of everyone who saw Miku wearing her tiara at the wedding, she wanted to make people happy more, and hopes to become accessory designer in the future. Then karen said, that she also found who she wants to be - a doctor. When she met everyone, she had a feeling of wanting to help everyone. She felt the same feeling when Milk got sick. And after seeing Milk's smile when she got better, she realised she wants to keep helping everyone. Then Urara said, that at first she was confused, but because everyone gave her a push in right direction, she realised how fun it is to sing. Now she has another goal for her. Then Komachi said, that her book - Pirate Hurricane - has won an award for effort.They all were laughing, and the despair puddle started moving back, much to Kawarino's surprise and dismay. They all stood up, making the puddle completely disappear. They all said they believe in future and will never lose hope. They all battled and Kawarino tried using the same gun as before, but it didn't worked. Then he revealed, that the Nightmare's audience is actually the people of palmier kingdom. They lost hope and fell to despair after their country was destroyed. Then Coco and natts said, that they are very happy, that everyone are here. Coco said, how after everyone disappeared he wandered alone and at times even wanted to give up, but then Nozomi and others showed him the light. They all promissed to help him restore the kingdom. In Natts' case, after being tricked by Nightmare, he didn't trust anyone, but Komachi and others showed him what he was missing. They both said, that with everyone here, they don't need Dream Collet to restore the kingdom. Together they can make new kingdom. A girl from audience shed a tear, breaking the mask a bit. Milk started crying, completely breaking the mask. She said, that the words of Coco and Natts touched her deep inside. Desperaiah wasn't happy at such turn of events. Kawarino then used black cards on himself, turning into bigger version of self and attacked the Cures. Milk, watching their battle, said to everyone, that she was aith Coco and natts all the time and knows how much they worried about them and the whole kingdom. While watching the battle between Pretty Cure and much stronger than them Kawarino and not losing hope, their masks broke and they turned back to mascots. They all gave their light to pretty Cure, and with the help of Milk, the Cures used Five Explosion on Kawarino. The girls destroyed him and all the Palmier kingdom citizens ran to their princes. Aqua said, that they can't relax just yet and Desperaiah decided to show them the true meaning of Despair. She summoned kowaina women shadows with the same mask she used to wear before getting her the ultimate power.The Cures prepared for battle, while Coco and Natts got the people of Palmier kingdom to a safe place. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes